Computing environments are capable of processing various workloads for one or more customers. For example, one customer may have a workload relating to an e-business, and another workload relating to a legacy system, while yet another customer may have a workload relating to a distributed service.
Further, a workload may be processed by one or more systems of the computing environment. For example, a workload may include transactions processed by various systems, such as the Customer Information Control System (CICS) and Database2 (DB2) system, offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.
Today, it is possible to track the amount of resources being used by the various systems processing the workloads. For instance, capabilities exist that indicate the total amount of resources consumed by CICS for the workloads processed by CICS, or the total amount of resources consumed by DB2 for the activity performed by DB2. However, it is desirous to be able to track the amount of resources consumed by a particular workload, separate from other workloads.
Thus, a need exists for a capability that enables the tracking of customer defined workloads. In particular, a need exists for a capability that enables the tracking of resources used to process distinct workloads of a computing environment.